gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］
GNT-0000 00 QanT (aka 00Q, 00 QanT, pronounced "Double-Oh Quanta"), is the successor unit to the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics 00 QanT is the latest MS prototype designed by Celestial Being. Its blueprints originated from an Innovators draft and was sent over from Level-7 by Veda/Tieria for CB engineers to analyze and develop. As the successor to GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser, 00 QanT contains an upgraded Twin Drive System and given the new Quantum System. Overall, it is a very advanced mobile suit that was designed (as well as requires) for Innovator pilots, such as Setsuna F. Seiei. The unit possesses two newly created GN Drives for its Twin Drive System. These solar furnaces are located on its back and underneath the shield near the left shoulder respectivelyHG 1/144 00 QanT. Because Twin Drive technology has been improved, a Raiser System wasn't necessary to regulate particle generation like 00 Raiser. Replacing 00 Raiser's Trans-Am Burst System is the new Quantum System, it allows Setsuna to expand his Innovator capabilities through his quantum brainwaves. 00 QanT’s primary weapon is the GN Sword V, a dual functioning weapon between gun and sword. Its blade is composed completely of the same material that GN Condensers are made of. A GN Shield is attached the left shoulder, which can deploy 6 GN Sword Bits (stored on the sides of the shield) as remote flying blades without any particle firing capability like GN Fangs. The Sword Bits can be reconfigured with the GN Sword V to form a buster sword or a buster rifle for combat. Armaments GN Shield A shield binder on the left side of 00 QanT that is connected to its rear GN Drive via the same mechanism as 00 Gundam's "Drive Arm". Other than possessing 00 QanT's other GN Drive underneath, it also acts as the storage unit for the GN Sword Bits when they are not actively used. There is also a hidden beam gun on the shield for interception purposes. The shield can also swing to the rear of 00 QanT and make the two GN Drives physically connect with each other. It is in this configuration that the Quantum System is used in order to amplify the power of the machine's Quantum field of communications. Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening Of the Trailblazer GN Sword V The 00 QanT's primary weapon. It is fully made from the green material used to make GN Condensers. In conjunction to an ordinary rifle mode, it can also combine with the GN Sword Bits to either form a GN Buster Rifle or a GN Buster Sword depending on the formation.Hobby Japan September 2010http://img827.imageshack.us/f/1279792690365.jpg/ With all six GN Sword Bits attached to the sword, 00 Qan(T) possesses the ability to create a large beam saber similar to the Raiser Sword while in Trans Am. GN Sword Bits Stored on the GN Shield are 6 GN Sword Bits00 Special Edition II booklet, of which there are 3 different types. The 2 A Bits are long bits which are usable as separate homing projectiles. The B Bits perform in the same manner, but can be optionally used as handheld daggers. The C Bits are similar in function to the A Bits, but are half the size of the latter. They also possess hidden handles that enable them to function as handheld swords . They also possess many attacking roles in QanT's arsenal such as generating beam sabers on theirs ownRobot Damashii GNT-0000 00 QanT figure and form up as a whole set with the GN Sword V to become either a buster rifle or a buster sword.. In addition to offence, the bits can also deploy a GN Field when positioned together and aid in the initiation of quantization without the 00Q first needing to enter Trans-Am by forming a circles portal-like formation.Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening Of the Trailblazer System Features ;*Bit Control System ;:*GN Field ;*Miniature Veda Terminal :In order to help Setsuna sort through the massive irrelevant data that will during the upcoming interface with the ELS inside their core ship, Tieria Erde ordered the installation of a miniature Veda terminal onboard the 00 QanT. Tieria himself is inside it during the interface to help out. ;*Twin Drive System ;:*Quantum System ;:*Trans-Am System History Note: The 00 QanT's brief history and exploits can be found on Setsuna F. Seiei's page. Variants GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) Full Saber Pics Gallery Image:00_Qan(T)_GN_Sword_IV.jpg|00 QanT w/ GN Sword V Image:00 Qan(T).jpg|00 QanT CG image File:CG 00 Quanta Rear.jpg|CG Image Rear Image:00 Quan(T) Original Colors.jpg|00 QanT CG image w/ original colors Image:00_Qan-T-.jpg|00 QanT, with GN Sword V Image:00_Qan(T).png|00 QanT using GN Sword Bits vlcsnap-2010-09-24-08h03m37s235.jpg|00 Qan T's GN Field c01a.png|00 QanT's armaments Notes *00 QanT's name is derived from the word quanta, the plural of quantum, a measure of subatomic particles. *The "T" on the 00 QanT's name means "Twin", suggesting that the 00 QanT uses a specially designed GN Drive to utilize the Quantum System.http://www.gundam00.net/ms/01.html References Image:1277395879564.jpg|1/144 HG 00 QanT File:QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemy Kai.jpg File:00 Qaunta Full Saber Article.jpg External Links *GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) on MAHQ